Maine Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) The Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) is part of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) initiative to reduce infant mortality and low birth weight. PRAMS is an ongoing state specific, population based surveillance system designed to identify and monitor selected maternal behaviors and experiences before, during, and after. PRAMS provides data not available from other sources about pregnancy and the first few months after birth. These data can be used to identify groups of women and infants at high risk for health problems, to monitor changes in health status, and to measure progress towards goals in improving the health of mothers and infants. PRAMS was initiated in 1987 because infant mortality rates were no longer declining as rapidly as they had in prior years. In addition, the incidence of low birth weight infants had changed little in the previous 20 years. Research has indicated that maternal behaviors during pregnancy may influence infant birth weight and mortality rates. Designed to supplement vital records data by providing state-specific data on maternal behaviors and experiences, PRAMS data is used for planning and addressing perinatal health programs. The goal of the PRAMS project is to improve the health of mothers and infants by reducing adverse outcomes such as low birth weight, infant mortality and morbidity, and maternal morbidity. Maine was one of the first six states to be funded and subsequent agreements have been awarded and funding has continued to date. In April 2006, nine additional states were funded bringing the total to 39 states funded for PRAMS projects. With the addition of the nine new states, PRAMS will represent approximately 75% of all US live births. Because PRAMS uses standardized data collection methods, it allows data to be compared among states. Finding from analyses of PRAMS data can be generalized to an entire state's population of women whose pregnancies resulted in a live birth. Findings from the data have been used to increase understanding of maternal behaviors and experiences and their relationship to adverse pregnancy outcomes;to develop new maternal and child health programs and to modify existing programs;influence public health policy;help health care professionals incorporate the latest research findings into their standards of practice;and monitor progress toward local, state, and natal health objectives and goals.